Quiero verte una vez más
by Kurama Sohma
Summary: [Twin Spica]Asumi está muy deprimida por la repentina desaparición de Leo, llegando al punto de hacer cualquier cosa para volver a hablar con él.


**"Quiero verte una vez más"**

by Kurama Sohma

Lo estrañaba y demasiado. Hacía un mes que Leo había desaparecido aquella tarde frente al río sin previo aviso.  
Al principio, Asumi se dijo a sí misma que no lo extrañaría, que haría lo mejor posible para lograr ir al espacio. Pero con el pasar de los días, su vida comenzó a perder sentido, ya no tenía sueño el cual cumplir. ¿Para qué ir al espacio ahora que Leo no estaba?. Trataba de decirse a sí misma que no estaba sola, pues ahora estaban con ella sus amigos: Kei, Shin, Marika y Shuu. Pero por más que se lo repitiera una y otra vez, no lograba convencerse.

Ya a los pocos meses, dejó de ir al Instituto. Solo se la pasaba el día tirada en la cama, sin expresión alguna en el rostro, sosteniéndo aquella harmónica que tantas veces había tocado Leo para hacerla sentir mejor.  
Y una vez más, se sentó en la cama, y tomó el instrumento y se lo llevó a los labios. Trató de reproducir los las notas de aquella canción que él siempre tocaba, sin éxito alguno.  
Entonces decidió que era tiempo de llevar a cabo aquel plan para poder volver a ver una vez más a su querido Leo. Se puso de pie y buscó un pedazo de vidrio que habia encontrado días antes en una de sus caminatas sin rumbo. En una mano tomó la harmónica y en el otro el pedazo de vidrio filoso.  
Lo último que escuchó fue la voz de Marika gritando su nombre...

Entonces despertó en medio de un sendero que le resultaba muy conocido. Caminó unos pasos, mirando hacia todos lados en busca de Leo. Pero nadie apareció. Asumi se desesperó y comenzó a correr, había tenido completa fe en que aquel plan iba a resultar.  
-¿Pequeña?- dijo una voz detrás de ella. Asumi se detuvo y se giró con brusquedad.  
Y entonces lo vio. Leo estaba sentado al costado del camino, sin su máscara.  
-¡Leo!- gritó corriendo hacia donde se encontraba abrazándolo.  
-¿Q- qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó sorprendido.  
-Quería verte. ¿Por qué te fuiste aquella vez, tan de repente sin decirme nada?- le reprochó.  
-Pensé que ya no me necesitarías. Ahora tienes a tus amigos.- le dijo con un dejo de tristeza.  
-Pero... ¡no es lo mismo!. Tú... siempre serás muy especial para mí.- Asumi no podía dejar de abrazarlo. Por primera vez sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir.  
Leo sonrio tristemente y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos a Asumi.  
-No digas eso pequeña. Desde que nos conocimos, tú sabías que era un fantasma y por lo tanto sabías también que algún día iba a desaparecer. -Pero aún es demasiado pronto para que te vayas. Te... necesito- dijo Asumi entre sollozos.  
-Yo... tengo que seguir mi camino y tú el tuyo. Por eso, te pido que me prometas que te convertirás en astronauta-  
-¿Para qué, sí tú no vas a ir conmigo?- interrumpió.  
-Claro que sí iré contigo. Estaré allí cada momento de tu vida. Aquí, en tu corazón-  
Asumi se sorprendió. Entonces, Leo secó sus lágirmas.  
-Leo yo-  
-Vamos. Es hora de que vuelvas. De seguro tus amigos deben estar muy preocupados por tí.- Leo se puso de pie y tomó a Asumi de la mano.-Sígueme-  
-Leo...- -Dime-  
-¿Podrías... tocar una vez más esa canción para mí?- le dijo dándole la harmónica.  
Leo comenzó a tocar.Caminaron por aquel largo sendero tal y como Asumi lo había hecho años antes. Luego de un rato, llegaron al fin del camino.  
-Aquí termina. Ya sabes qué hacer ¿verdad pequeña?- Asumi lo abrazó a Leo con mucha fuerza. Realmente no quería separarse de él nunca más. Leo le correspondió el abrazo.  
-Yo... no quiero separarme de tí.  
-Si no lo haces, me enojaré contigo. Siempre fuiste una niña muy valiente. No hagas que cambie de opinión de tí.- le dijo con una sonrisa.-Vamos, anda. Y si llegas a volver antes del tiempo planeado, no pienso dirigirte más la palabra. ¿Entendido?- -Yo... sí, entendido.- Asumi se secó las lágrimas y le sonrió.

-¿Asumi?- escuchó una voz cada vez más cerca.  
-¿Marika¿Dónde estoy?- se sentía muy débil.  
-En el hospital. Gracias a Dios que te encontré justo a tiempo.- Tomó la mano de Asumi y le sonrió. -¡¡¡ASUMI!!!- gritó la chica que acababa de abrir la puerta del cuarto. Era Kei como siempre muy ruidosa. Corrió hacia donde estaba su amiga y la abrazó.- Estaba tan preocupada por tí- dijo llorando ruidosamente.  
-¡Ten cuidado!- la retó Marika soltando la mano de Asumi disimuladamente.  
-¡Tonta¡esto es un hospital, no hagas tanto ruido!- Shin estaba detrás de ella. Asumi lo observó por un momento y él a ella.-¡Y tú deja de hacernos preocupar de gusto!- la retó aunque verdaderamente estaba feliz de que Asumi no hubiera muerto.  
-Lo siento mucho... Disculpenme, todos... por haberlos hecho... preocupar. Les prometo... que no lo volveré a hacer- Shin suspiró mientras que Kei sonrió al igual que Marika.  
-Me alegro de escuchar eso- Shuu había entrado a la habitación. Se acercó a Asumi.- Y dime ¿cuál es tu sueño-  
-Mi sueño... es ir al espacio...-

* * *

NA: Este me convence un poco más, aunque no mucho jeje. Teniendo en cuentra que Twin Spica es un anime tan poco conocido, supongo que no va a haber comentarios... así que si estás leyendo esto... tómate un segundo y dime qué te pareció ¿si?  
Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer y disculpas si es que hay algún error en cuanto a los personajes v.v 


End file.
